Objects Of Love
by xxHisLittleBirdxx
Summary: Everyone has an object they love. To some people it may be a locket, or maybe a watch. Maybe a piece of clothing, or a wine glass. Dean Winchester's item was a swing. Not the kind of swing kids play on at the park, but an old white faded wooden bench swing, chained to a tree that sat directly in between his and Castiel Novak's house.


Everyone has an object they love. To some people it may be a locket, or maybe a watch. Maybe a piece of clothing, or a wine glass. Dean Winchester's item was a swing. Not the kind of swing kids play on at the park, but an old white faded wooden bench swing, chained to a tree that sat directly in between his and Castiel Novak's house. Cas had been Dean's best friend since they were children and they were forced to play dates as their parents had dinner or did whatever parents do. Dean and Cas didn't care, they were kids. They would much rather do kid things.

Anyway, back to the swing. The first time Dean realized how much he loved the old swing was when he and Cas were fifteen. It was the stupidest thing really, there was a statewide test quickly approaching and Cas hadn't been out the house in days, too focus on studying to come and hang out with Dean. But it was a nice day out, and Cas didn't want it to see it go to waste, so he went and sat in that swing in the same attire he had worn to school; a dark suit and a god awful trench coat that he somehow look beautiful. Dean had walked outside, prepared to play football with his little brother Sam when he saw Cas. He was laid across the swing holding a science book high above his head that hung only slightly over once of the sides of the swing, while his legs dangled over the side. His eyebrows crinkled slightly as he concentrated on the material in the book. Dean would have never admitted it then, but it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

The next time he realized how much he loved that damn old swing was about a year later when his parents were killed in a major car accident, on their way to see a stupid football game Dean was in. He still blames himself to this day. Now here he was with his twelve year old little brother to take care of with a shitty job at a café. He had gone out to the swing to think for a little while after the funeral and Sam was at Bobby's; a close friend of their dad. Cas had a clear view of the swing from his room, and when he saw Dean out there-broken and vulnerable-he wanted to do everything in his power to make his long-time friend feel better. He walked out the house, in that damn suit and trench coat, and sat beside Dean who was in his Dad's leather jacket and had red and puffy eyes from crying. It was the first time Cas had seen him cry. He didn't say anything at first, just wrapped his arms around Dean who slowly melted into his friend's arms, letting out a soft sob. The friends stayed like that for what felt like forever. It was Dean who pulled back first.

"Man, Cas, I'm sorry. I probably ruined your suit." Dean apologized, wiping the tears from his face while looking up as Castiel.

"It's fine. The suit is replaceable, you are not." Cas said with a sincere look as he ran a hand through Dean's hair, then forming his lips into a smile.

Dean had always had a thing for his neighbor, but he never thought the feelings were returned, but as he looked up at Castiel and saw how beautiful that smile looked on him. He saw how he made the most unattractive outfit look amazing. He saw the way his eyes squinted in the sunlight, and the sun lightened his hair. He how blue Cas' eyes were, and how much concern filled them. He realized how much he loved his neighbor. And with the way the rest of his life was going he thought; what the fuck? He leaned up and pressed his lips against Cas', who returned the kiss. And when Dean pulled back, Cas looked him in the eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." He said, another smile on his lips.

"I love you." Was all Dean said in response to Cas.

"And, I love you." Cas smiled, kissing Dean again.

Besides many sweet kisses and secrets shared on the swing, the next time after their first kisses the swing was re-loved was senior prom. The couple had managed to buy matching suits but Cas still wore that damned trench coat. But besides that, Mrs. Novak-like every other parent before prom-wanted pictures of the two lovebirds before one of the best nights of their lives. The swing was Dean's idea, and it had made both him and Cas smile as they remembered everything they had done on that swing.

Mrs. Novak must have taken hundreds of pictures of Dean and Cas, even some including a freshman Sam and his date Jessica. But there was one in particular Dean loved. It had been taken by accident, but you could never tell considering how perfect the picture was. Dean had been sitting upright on the bench as Cas' head laid on Dean's lap and his legs dangles over the arm of the swing. Dean had made a remark about how this reminded him of that day he saw Cas studying for the test and how beautiful he thought Cas had looked that day. It got quiet after that and the two simply locked eyes and smiled at each other. Mrs. Novak had accidently clicked the camera button as she awed. The picture now rests on Dean's night stand.

The next time the swing became another glorious memory for the lovers was on no special day. Sam had gotten accepted into Stanford, as Dean knew he would, the kid was smarter than most people Dean's age. But despite how proud Dean was, he was worried about how he was going to pay for it; he was already struggling to make ends meet as it was with two jobs at the local car repair shop and the café. He really hadn't meant it when he yelled terrible things at Castiel, he was just stressed, but he still stormed out the house on went to sit on the swing. He had hoped Cas would know where to find him if he forgave Dean.

It felt like hours had passed when Cas had finally came out to find Dean. Dean saw his boyfriend's eyes slightly red and puffy and that made him feel ten times worse. It was their worst fight by far. Cas sat down beside Dean, as far as the swing would allow.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm just stressed-with Sammy getting into Stanford and all. I didn't mean to say all that." Dean said looking over to his boyfriend, who was in a nice suit and his trench coat. It was what he wanted to wear to some party.

"Dean… it's f-"

"Don't say 'it's fine' when we both know it ain't. I just… I hate yelling at you. You just wanted me to go to that damn party that you didn't even get to attend because of me. I know I'm a shitty person and God only knows why you stay with me when you could do so much better. I just don't want to lose you. I want you forever, to wake up with you and cook with you and be sappy like in all those damn chick flicks. And I-"

"Dean, there was never any party. Honestly, I just wanted to get you alone and take you out somewhere nice. I did this because… because I wanted to ask you to marry me. " Castiel said, pulling a black velvet ring box out his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a small diagonal row of diamonds; simple, yet effective.

Dean hardly managed to choke out a yes, before pulling the slightly smaller man into a bone crushing hug. When the lovers pulled away, Cas smiled and put the ring on Dean's hand before pulling him in for a kiss.

They got married in front that swing. A small wedding with only close family and friends, but a wedding nonetheless. They had both bought new suits, much like what they did for prom, but this time it was Dean who insisted Castiel wear his trench coat. The god awful piece of clothing had grown on the man, considering everything good that had ever happened to them that damn coat was involved.

The ceremony itself was cute, yet traditional. Sam was obviously Dean's beat man as Gabriel, Castiel's brother, was Cas'. Mrs. Novak cried as any mother would and Mr. Novak sat proud watching his son become Castiel Winchester. It was bittersweet as Dean wished his own parents could've attended but Sam had mentioned that they were 'watching from above'. Jess had even rigged the Impala Dean's dad had owned to make it seem like a limo that married couples tended to ride off to their honeymoon in. Altogether it was a ceremony you couldn't way either man enough money to change.

The last time the swing was loved was when both men were old and grey. The couple sat on their bench hand in hand when it happened. Dean had a heart attack. Cas called the cops as fast as he could, but it was too late. Dean Winchester had died from a heart attack nect to his husband on the same swing they had shared their very first kiss on. Three weeks later Castiel fell asleep on the swing, and when his children came to visit they found him dead on the swing. He had died in his sleep on the swing where everything between him and his husband had happened. He had died where his husband had died. It was where something beautiful had begun and ended. It would forever be a place of love, at least for Castiel and Dean Winchester.


End file.
